Mô đun:Language
require('Module:No globals') local m_data = mw.loadData("Module:Language/data") local langData = m_data.languages or m_data local p = {} local function checkForString(variable) return variable ~= "" and variable ~= nil end local function makeLinkedName(languageCode) local data = langDatalanguageCode local article = data"article" local name = data"Wikipedia_name" or data"name" return "" .. name .. ": " end local function makeEntryName(word, languageCode) local data = langDatalanguageCode local ugsub = mw.ustring.gsub word = tostring(word) if word nil then error("The function makeEntryName requires a string argument") elseif word "" then return "" else -- Remove bold and italics, so that words that contain bolding or emphasis can be linked without piping. word = word:gsub("\'\'\'", "") word = word:gsub("\'\'", "") if data nil then return word else local replacements = data and data"replacements" if replacements nil then return word else -- Decompose so that the diacritics of characters such -- as á can be removed in one go. -- No need to compose at the end, because the MediaWiki software -- will handle that. if replacements.decompose then word = mw.ustring.toNFD(word) for i, from in ipairs(replacements.from) do word = ugsub( word, from, replacements.to and replacements.toi or "") end else for regex, replacement in pairs(replacements) do word = ugsub(word, regex, replacement) end end return word end end end end p.makeEntryName = makeEntryName local function fixScriptCode(firstLetter, threeLetters) return string.upper(firstLetter) .. string.lower(threeLetters) end local function getCodes(codes, text) local languageCode, scriptCode, invalidCode local errorText if codes nil or codes "" then errorText = 'no language or script code provided' elseif codes:find("^%a%a%a?$") or codes:find("^%a%a%a?%-%a%a%a%a$") then -- A three- or two-letter lowercase sequence at beginning of first parameter languageCode = codes:find("^%a%a%a?") and ( codes:match("^(%l%l%l?)") or codes:match("^(%a%a%a?)") :gsub("(%a%a%a?)", string.lower, 1) ) -- One uppercase and three lowercase letters at the end of the first parameter scriptCode = codes:find("%a%a%a%a$") and ( codes:match("(%u%l%l%l)$") or gsub( codes:match("(%a%a%a%a)$"), "(%a)(%a%a%a)", fixScriptCode, 1 ) ) elseif codes:find("^%a%a%a?%-%a%a%a?$") or codes:find("^%a%a%a%-%a%a%a%-%a%a%a$") then languageCode = codes -- Private-use subtag: x followed by one or more sequences of 1-8 lowercase -- letters separated by hyphens. This only allows for one sequence, as it is -- needed for proto-languages such as ine-x-proto (Proto-Indo-European). elseif codes:find("^%a%a%a?%-x%-%a%a?%a?%a?%a?%a?%a?%a?$") then languageCode, scriptCode = codes:match("^(%a%a%a%-x%-%a%a?%a?%a?%a?%a?%a?%a?)%-?(.*)$") if not languageCode then errorText = ''..codes..' is not a valid language or script code.' elseif scriptCode ~= "" and not scriptCode:find("%a%a%a%a") then errorText = ''..scriptCode..' is not a valid script code.' else scriptCode = scriptCode:gsub( "(%a)(%a%a%a)", fixScriptCode, 1 ) end elseif codes:find("^%a%a%a?") then languageCode, invalidCode = codes:match("^(%a%a%a?)%-?(.*)") languageCode = string.lower(languageCode) errorText = ''..invalidCode..' is not a valid script code.' elseif codes:find("%-?%a%a%a%a$") then invalidCode, scriptCode = codes:match("(.*)%-?(%a%a%a%a)$") scriptCode = gsub( scriptCode, "(%a)(%a%a%a)", fixScriptCode ) errorText = ''..invalidCode..' is not a valid language code.' else errorText = ''..codes..' is not a valid language or script code.' end if not scriptCode or scriptCode "" then scriptCode = require("Module:Unicode data").is_Latin(text) and "Latn" or "unknown" end if errorText then errorText = ' .. errorText .. '' else errorText = "" end languageCode = m_data.redirectslanguageCode or languageCode return languageCode, scriptCode, errorText end local function tag(text, languageCode, script, italics) local data = langDatalanguageCode -- Use Wikipedia code if it has been given: for instance, -- Proto-Indo-European has the Wiktionary code "ine-pro" but the Wikipedia -- code "ine-x-proto". languageCode = data and data.Wikipedia_code or languageCode local italicize = script "Latn" and italics if not text then text = "text?" end local textDirectionMarkers = { "", "", "" } if data and data"direction" "rtl" then textDirectionMarkers = { ' dir="rtl"', '‏', '‎' } end local out = { textDirectionMarkers2 } if italicize then table.insert(out, "" .. text .. "") else table.insert(out, "" .. text .. "") end table.insert(out, textDirectionMarkers3) return table.concat(out) end function p.lang(frame) local parent = frame:getParent() local args = parent.args1 and parent.args or frame.args local codes = args1 and mw.text.trim(args1) local text = args2 or error("Provide text in the second parameter") local languageCode, scriptCode, errorText = getCodes(codes, text) local italics = args.italics or args.i or args.italic italics = not (italics "n" or italics "-" or italics "no") return tag(text, languageCode, scriptCode, italics) .. errorText end local function linkToWiktionary(entry, linkText, languageCode) local data = langDatalanguageCode local name if languageCode then if data and data.name then name = data.name elseif mw.language.fetchLanguageName(languageCode, 'en') ~= "" then -- On other languages' wikis, use mw.getContentLanguage():getCode(), or replace with that wiki's language code. name = mw.language.fetchLanguageName(languageCode, 'en') else error("No name for the language " .. ("%q"):format(languageCode or nil) .. " could be found") end if entry:sub(1, 1) "*" then if name ~= "" then entry = "Reconstruction:" .. name .. "/" .. entry:sub(2) else error("Language name is empty") end elseif data and data.type "reconstructed" then mw.log("Reconstructed language without asterisk:", languageCode, name, entry) local frame = mw.getCurrentFrame() -- Track reconstructed entries with no asterisk by transcluding -- a nonexistent template. This technique is used in Wiktionary: -- see wikt:Module:debug. -- pcall(frame.expandTemplate, frame, { title = 'tracking/wikt-lang/reconstructed with no asterisk' }) if name ~= "" then entry = "Reconstruction:" .. name .. "/" .. entry else error("Language name is empty") end elseif data and data.type "appendix" then if name ~= "" then entry = "Appendix:" .. name .. "/" .. entry else error("Language name is empty") end end if entry and linkText then return "" .. linkText .. "" else error("linkToWiktionary needs a Wiktionary entry or link text, or both") end else return "" .. linkText .. "" end end function p.wiktlang(frame) local parent = frame:getParent() local args = parent.args1 and parent.args or frame.args local codes = args1 and mw.text.trim(args1) local word1 = args2 local word2 = args3 if not args2 then error("Parameter 2 is required") end local languageCode, scriptCode, errorText = getCodes(codes, word1) local italics = args.italics or args.i italics = not (italics "n" or italics "-") local entry, linkText if checkForString(word2) and checkForString(word1) then entry = makeEntryName(word1, languageCode) linkText = word2 elseif checkForString(word1) then entry = makeEntryName(word1, languageCode) linkText = word1 end local out if languageCode and entry and linkText then out = tag(linkToWiktionary(entry, linkText, languageCode), languageCode, scriptCode, italics) elseif entry and linkText then out = linkToWiktionary(entry, linkText) else out = 'text?' end if out and errorText then return out .. errorText else return errorText or error("The function wiktlang generated nothing") end end function p.wikt(frame) local parent = frame:getParent() local args = parent.args1 and parent.args or frame.args local codes = args1 and mw.text.trim(args1) local word1 = args2 local word2 = args3 if not word1 then error("Provide a word in parameter 2.") end local languageCode, scriptCode, errorText = getCodes(codes, word1) local entry, linkText if checkForString(word2) and checkForString(word1) then entry = makeEntryName(word1, languageCode) linkText = word2 elseif checkForString(word1) then entry = makeEntryName(word1, languageCode) linkText = word1 end local out if languageCode and entry and linkText then out = linkToWiktionary(entry, linkText, languageCode) elseif entry and linkText then out = linkToWiktionary(entry, linkText) else out = 'text?' end if out and errorText then return out and out .. errorText else return errorText or error("The function wikt generated nothing") end end return p